With the Rain
by Just-Lynn-10310
Summary: one-shot death fic. RoyEd yaoi. With the loss of a loved one, taken so tragically from your grasp, it doesn't just rain, it pours. rated T to be safe.


I'm going to be rude for just a second so if you want to skip it, go ahead, to sum it up, no flames stating the obvious or any flames at all, please and thanks. Comments on how to improve and the story in general are always welcome though as long as they are worded nicely.

So, as you read in the summery this is a character death fic. No flames, I'm saying it now. I don't want any like this or similar to this:

"OMG YOU KILLED -------!! HOW COULD YOU?!?! UGH, YOU SUCK!"

Yeah…none of that please and thank you in advance, this is meant to be sad. You clicked on it, you knew it was coming. Don't review stating the obvious, yes; I killed the person off, thanks a bunch, Captain. Just saying. Wow, I sound mean. Haha. This is also yaoi, don't like; don't read. Don't know what it means? Google it.

As always, I own nothing, nada, zip.

Ages; Roy: 26; Ed: 19

(This story is unbeta-ed, because internet at my house is broken and I have to go to my local café to get on the internet, once a week so I decided to just upload this. Molly, don't worry, I still love you haha)

Sorry for the long author's note, so, without further ado, you're one-shot, death fic.

-----XXXXX-----

(Roy's point of view)

A week. A week ago everything had been perfect in my opinion. Why was everything so perfect just a week ago? A week ago, I had no pain, no sorrow and I had my Edward.

-----XXXXX-----

(A week prior)

I rolled over and smashed to alarm clock for the third time today. Sleep, that's what I needed. I moved on to my back and closed my eyes. I felt a hand run through my hair and I smiled.

"You know, you're going to be eating Hawkeye's bullets for breakfast if you don't get up."

I smirked at the comment. I felt the hand continue to roam through my hair and I sighed.

"You know, Roy, I adore your hair. It's soft and pretty. Haha, I sound like a girl."

I grabbed the hand on my head and brought it down and kissed it gently, "mmm, Edward, but you're my girly man."

"Yeah, well, that's just wrong on so many levels Roy! I'm just as manly as you are!" Ed jerked his hand away from my grasp and I opened my eyes slowly, sleep still heavy in them.

Ed was lying in our bed next to me, right where he belonged. His hair was down and slightly messy and it shined brilliantly in the sun peaking though the white, flowing, curtains of the window across the room. His golden eyes showed no sign of sleepiness and I guessed he had been awake for a while, watching me sleep or possibly reading. He was wearing one of my white dress shirts claiming that it felt good to sleep in, I don't know the real reason behind it, if there is in fact one. His head was propped up on his metal arm while the hand that had been running in my hair was lying flat on the deep blue sheets on the mattress. A beautiful sight, indeed.

He was staring back into my eyes as I reached my hand to his face. He closed his sunny eyes as my knuckles, softly and slowly made contact with his temple and ran down to his chin. He hummed happily and sluggishly opened his eyes when I took my hand away.

"Hmm, I think it's about time I get ready." I sat up and stretched slightly, frowning as my body popped and creaked.

"Hey, you're going to get wrinkles that way, Roy. You're already on the verge of practically falling apart with all the noise you make just stretching." I glanced at Ed from the corner of my eyes, he was grinning, waiting for my response. I just smirked lightly to myself and shrugged, knowing not getting a reaction would just make him angry. This time, it was his turn to frown. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and turned my head over my shoulder to look at him.

"_You're going to get wrinkles that way, Edward."_ I mocked him turned my head back around. Instead of a heated outburst I had expected, I felt his arm wrap around my middle section.

"I love you." Ed stated. They were simple words but they melted my heart.

"I love you too, Edward." He unwrapped his arms from around my torso and brought his hand to my face, a hand on the sides of my face. He titled my head back until my eyes were lined up with his, but it wasn't painful. He smiled and leaned forward until his lips met with mine. Softly and slowly, his smooth lips moved against mine, I never wanted this to end, as cliché as it sounds. He pulled away and sat me up right and finally let me get ready. I dressed quickly as Ed sat watching me, the affection in his eyes making me smile. I went over to the bed, about to leave, and placed a kiss on his lips once more. "I'll see you for lunch?" I asked pulling away.

"Always." Ed caught me by the neck and pulled me down for a kiss.

-----XXXXX----

12:15 p.m. Ed was late. My lunch stared at 11:30; Ed made it here by at least five till noon. I called our house and there was no answer.

I heard a knock on my door and smiled.

"Come on in." the door opened and I let me smile drop a bit when it was Hawkeye in the doorway, not Ed.

"Sir, you have a call on line three. It's Alphonse." She spoke slowly and then left without a word.

That's odd, why would Alphonse be calling? I pushed the button with the number 3 on it and picked up the phone. "Al?"

"Mustang? Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Al sniffled and I knew something was horribly wrong. Something inside told me it was with Edward.

"Alphonse, where is your brother?!" My voice rose and I stood up quickly, knocking my chair down behind me. Panic rose inside me and I felt my eyes sting.

"I s-saw Ed across the street through the café window I had t-taken Winry out to lunch at. I caught attention and motioned him to come over to talk to me. He nodded and waited for the cross walk sign to fl-flip to green and he did. He was walking across and I guy in a g-grey car ran the stop signal and hit Edward! It br-broke his neck. The guy just drove away and left my b-brother l-lying in the street! We tried to help him but there was nothing we could do. I'm so sorry." I heard Alphonse break up into sobs and I dropped the phone and broke down into sobs of my own. He was gone.

-----XXXXX----

Some people would say it was wrong and we were twisting nature; two men being in love. I guess the fact I was practically a decade older than my lover didn't help matters any. That's what everybody else thinks. Personally, I think that you can't help who you fall in love with and age is just a number.

Edward Elric had been my boyfriend, per say, for two years in May this year; it was now August. I can't say for sure exactly how deep his love ran for me but mine for him ran deeper than the ocean's floor and beyond. I wasn't interested in sex with him, I mean I was, but that's not what I wanted him for. In fact, we never did get to actually having sex. He valued staying a virgin till marriage, and I honestly respected that and I knew I could wait. As of then, same sex marriages were against the law, but I didn't care. That and I worked above him; I was his commanding officer and office relationships are strictly forbidden. That didn't stop me either. Though, I was very careful about keeping our relationship a secret.

I loved him and I still do and I always will.

As the silver haired preacher lowered and closed the holy book in his hand, he looked up and said, "We will always remember Edward Elric, Alchemist of the people." It was raining outside and dark colored umbrellas dotted around the grave site where I was putting my Edward in the soft, wet, ground. Many people in black and darker versions of happy colors were under these dark, gloomy umbrellas. What Ed had left of his family was a part of the people; Alphonse, in the flesh, and Winry, now Al's wife, were next to me, crying as quietly as possible. All of the guys, Falman, Breda, Havoc and Furey were behind me wearing dismal faces. Hawkeye held her ground next to me, her hand on my shoulder, attempting to give some comfort; her other hand hold an umbrella over the both of us. Elycia and Gracia made it as well; it stung a bit to see so much of my friend in the face of his now 7 year old daughter. Then there were few of the people Ed had helped along the way; Rose, the people in Usewell, and Russell and Fletcher. Edward's casket was covered by a plastic tent and the rain pattered loudly against it. The sound was loud and sharp to my ears. If this were a military funeral, myself and the rest of my men, would be in uniform, but a military funeral is not what he would have wanted; we dressed in civilian funeral attire. Luckily the Furher wasn't able to make it, I looked around; I trusted everyone here. I could say what I needed to say.

"Now, as requested by Mr. Roy Mustang, he would like to say a few words and close this up. Mr. Mustang, would you please come to the front?"

I sighed and nodded, trying to swallow the lump forming in my throat as Hawkeye squeezed my shoulder tightly for a brief moment and released it, gently pushing me forward. I knew I couldn't look at her face, she was crying, a rare sight, and I feared that I might break down. I made my way to the front with my head down, a failure attempt to keep my composure. I reached the front, soaked from walking through the heavy rain, standing under the small tent. I stood a mere three feet from his eternal box. I gazed more a short moment at the flower arrangement placed atop the silvery casket, amazed how the flowers of so many different colors blended together so perfectly. The casket, painted metallic silver, shimmered through what sun had made its way through the clouds and I reminded me of Ed's arm and leg that I saw not as flaws but more as perfections. I tore my eyes away and cleared my throat.

"Edward Elric," my voice was rough and it shook saying his name, "was a phenomenal person. Sure, he had a temper but that was a part of him that made him who he was."

It hurt saying all this about him in the past tense.

"Even after he lost everything when he was a kid, he still found the will and determination to keep moving forward and get what he wanted, no matter what the cost." I glanced at Alphonse who smiled weakly after meeting my gaze, cradling Winry to his chest, letting her cry into his suit.

"He wasn't as tall as a normal man his age, but his willingness to get things right and high spirits made up for that missing height. He kept long hair, I think, to remind him of the father he detested and remind himself, ' I will not leave the people I love behind' and now, thanks to someone else's stupidity," I snarled the word as my voice broke, " he's gone and he can't keep that unspoken promise he made to you all. His eyes held things, things you can't even imagine," I had held the tears off until now and I let them fall freely now, "yet they were the most beautiful things you could ever see. Such a unique color they were. To me, as most of you know, and if you do not, I trust you will keep this to yourselves, Ed was more than my subordinate; he was my lover."

I looked around the faces of the crowd, nobody looked disgusted or angry and I knew this would stay between us all. I sighed and ran a hand through my thin ebony hair Ed has said he had adored so much. I continued.

"He was amazing. Though, I, who had lost so little found it hard to love another person until Edward, who had at such a young age lost so much, was able to love me and bring me to love again. He had so much life and courage. He was more of a man than I think I will ever be. He fought for everything he wanted in life and bled more blood than you all put together and shed few tears along the way. Though he was younger than me, he was beyond his maturity level which made him seem so much older and wiser; he was really easy to talk to about 'grown-up' matters. He really was my better half. " I gave a watery smile and I knew it was getting hard for people to understand me so I decided to wrap it up. I wiped a hand across my face and drew in a short breath and exhaled quickly.

"So, uh, I was hoping that I would get to do this but I won't be able to so, I'm going to put it where it belongs; with Edward." The casket had already been sealed and was slowly being lowered into the ground as more eyes became filled with tears. I sniffled as I opened my dark blue suit jacket and pulled out a small red velvet jewelry box. I opened it and I heard a few people gasp and a few people give cries of, "Oh god…no, no, no…"

I pulled out the ring, size 8, that I had encrusted with diamonds and topaz; the color of his eyes. The band was silver; on the inside encrypted were the words; _Forever Yours- Roy. _

"I bet you can guess what I was going to do with this. Maybe this was fate's way of tell me, we weren't meant to be, but in my heart I know we were." I twisted the ring numbly in my hands. "This is Edward's so he's going to have it; it was and will always be meant for him. You may all take your leave now." I tossed the ring into the rectangle hole that now held the body of my lover and walked out into the rain, not bothering to stay and watch them bury my lover, wishing that it could wash away the pain, the sorrow and the tears that now leaked from the corners of my empty eyes.

-----XXXXX-----

My first real death fic, tell me what you think. This isn't supposed to a be a tear-jerker but if you cry that's fine. (okay…maybe I _did _try to make you cry but if you didn't, that's okay too.)

-Lynn


End file.
